


A New Birthday

by Aedriane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: I suppose it's up to the reader if it's EiAn or not, Incomplete, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short chain of drabbles working off of a dream I had. Written in 2013. Incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Off in a shaded alleyway in the middle of the day, a young boy sits against the wall, looking through a small drawstring bag.

“It’s not money” The boy huffed. “I can’t buy anything with these useless coins!”

“They’re not coins, they’re medals.” A voice announced as its owner strode up to the boy and crouched beside him, undetected until then. “And they’re far from useless.”

“Aah...” The boy moved away from the man, recognizing him as the one he took the bag from in the first place.

“It’s all right. I’m not going to do anything to you.” The stranger assured with a smile. He then perked up and pointed to the bag. “Though I do have a story about those, if you’re interested.”

“...Sure!” The boy answered after a moment, nodding quickly and smiling.

“All right!” The man said excitedly, nodding once. “It all started about three years ago. I made a friend. Well, we weren’t friends in the beginning.” He leaned in a bit and lowered his voice. “He was kind of rude, but we ended up getting along anyways.” He then straightened up, seeing the boy giggle. “Anyways, he went on a journey a year later, so I haven’t seen him in a while... I know I’ll see him again, though! And those medals in that bag there?” He pointed to the bag again. “He likes things like that. I’m collecting them so that when we meet again, I can give them to him as a gift.” The boy looked at the bag, then back to the stranger.

“A gift, huh? Is he going to get you something, too?” The boy then asked, handing the man his bag back. He took it carefully and chuckled, before looking towards the sky with a half-smile.

“I think seeing him again will be the gift...”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ankh? ...Ankh?” Eiji asked quietly, unsure if the Greeed could hear him. It had to have worked, though. After another few moments, the hand stirred, groaning a bit.

“E-Eiji...?” Was asked groggily in response. At least, he had thought it was Eiji. Thinking...it felt like he hadn’t done that in a while. Ankh perked up, and seemed to look around slowly. Eiji nearly spoke, but settled on simply nodding once he noticed the Greeed fixate on him.

“So, it is.” He said after watching Eiji for a while. He then levitated to be face-level with the man. “You look older...” Ankh observed, brushing the other’s face slightly with his fingertips. Eiji looked down at this, hoping Ankh wouldn’t have noticed. The Greeed floated down to lightly place a finger under the man’s chin, though he didn’t lift it. “...How long has it been?”

“Almost six years.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You...six years?” Ankh asked, seeming to curl back in thought. Eiji simply nodded, but then perked up a bit.

“Oh, and there’s also this.” He said quickly, turning away for a moment to take a small drawstring bag from some things behind him before presenting it to the Greeed. Ankh, who had been distracted, was roused from his thoughts at the sound of the bag hitting the table. He twitched curiously upon noticing it, to which Eiji responded by smiling and urging him to open it. After a moment, Ankh went to carefully open the bag, sort of sinking into it as he did. Eiji couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the sight of Ankh half-buried in the bag, rummaging around. The Greed’s immediate reaction was to snap at the other to stop, but it was good to hear Eiji laugh. Though, there as something bothering him about the contents of the bag, especially the sound they made shuffling around. As he rose from the bag holding one, he felt a familiar sensation from it. 

“My...” He started with a gasp.

“Happy birthday, Ankh...”


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ankh had gotten over the shock of Eiji pretty much tossing him a bag of medals, he moved to take the bag by its side and emptied it onto the table. Looking through them, he found that, while they weren’t all his cores, it was an impressive haul. Three of his cores, aside from the one he had pulled out, a handful of cell medals, and...a single purple core. Seeing this, Ankh quickly looked to Eiji, as if shooting him a wary glance.

“It’s okay. It hasn’t reacted to me since I got it.” Eiji mentioned, scratching the back of his head with a small smile. “I...guess it doesn’t like me since I have a desire now, you think?”

“...Yeah, you’ve got a point.” Ankh answered, sounding a bit distracted.

“Hey, Ankh.” Eiji said after a long silence, grabbing one of the red cores from the table. Ankh perked up, but only just in time to be grabbed on the outside of the hand by the other, who then clasped his hand with the core between them. “Here.” He said quietly, nodding once, “I want to see what happens.”


End file.
